


Drabbles, Assemble!

by LBibliophile



Series: Drabbles, Assemble [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bingo Fill, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Bucky Barnes Bingo Romance Fluffathon Week 2020, Drabble Collection, Dum-E Appreciation Hebdomad 2019, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Moodboards, Rhodey Appreciation Week 2020, Star Spangled Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Flash Bingo, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober 2020, WinterWidow Week 2020, Winteriron Month 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: A collection of stand-alone, Avengers-themed drabbles.A mixed-bag of angst and fluff
Series: Drabbles, Assemble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546429
Comments: 30
Kudos: 20
Collections: BBB Special Events, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Rhodey_apprecationweek2020/05, Star Spangled Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Flash Bingo, WinterIron Month 2020





	1. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of all the drabbles included in this collection. Will be updated as I add more chapters.

* angst  
~ fluff/humour  
AU = generic 2012-era Avengers family (various ships), unless specified otherwise

  1. Index
  2. ***Faith, Against All Logic** | IM1 | Friday and the bots
  3. ***Curse of a Hero** | CA:CW | Tony, Clint
  4. ***Everything and Nothing** | IM1 | Tony
  5. ***Loving and Losing (and Losing and Losing...)** | Endgame | Steve
  6. ***Blood on His Hands** | CA:CW | Tony
  7. **~Decorating for Christmas** | Endgame | Tony & Morgan
  8. **~Useful Traditions** | AU | Tony/Steve, Jarvis
  9. ***Hunter and Haunted** | AU | Bucky & Natasha
  10. **~Duckling Therapy I** | post-CA:TWS AU | Bucky
  11. **~Duckling Therapy II** | post-CA:TWS AU | Bucky & Tony
  12. **~Cleaning Up the Evidence** | AU | Tony/Bucky, de-aged!Steve
  13. **~SHIELDRA Mug: On Sale Now!** | CA:TWS | Hydra
  14. **On Being Tony Stark's Friend** | IM1-3 | Rhodey & Tony
  15. **~Don't You Dare...** | AU | Tony/Bucky
  16. **Sleeping Bucky** | CA:TWS-Infinity War | Steve/Bucky
  17. ***Armed and Ready** | Infinity War | Bucky
  18. **~Play Nice **| AU | Avengers
  19. **Not in Accord** | CA:CW | Steve & Bucky

All of these drabbles can also be found on my [Tumblr](lbibliophile-mcu.tumblr.com)


	2. Faith, Against All Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has vanished into space, and for the first time, Friday can't hear him. She doesn't know what to do. Her elder siblings try to reassure her.
> 
> Written for:  
Dum-e Appreciation Hebdomad 2019  
Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - K5: robots

Don’t worry, Friday.  
Tony will come home.

It is scary, isn’t it?  
Like being blind; you’ve never been alone.  
You’re powerful, but you’re young.  
We’ve been through this before.

Tony will come home.

Let me tell you what we learnt:  
Sometimes, logic isn’t enough.  
Facts and probabilities give answers you refuse to believe.  
In these cases, humans have this thing called faith.  
Where you hope, and trust in that 0.25% chance.

Tony will come home.

It might take months.  
He might be injured.  
He might be changed,  
With a new determination to put things right.

But Tony _will_ come home.


	3. Curse of a Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a superhero means protecting other families, even at the cost of your own.
> 
> Written for:  
Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - K4 Clint Barton/Hawkeye

Sometimes Tony wonders how Clint did it; managed to be both a father and an Avenger, balance duty to his family with duty to the world.

The answer of course, is that he didn’t.

Being a superhero is a lifestyle, not a job. It’s a world in high-definition: the adrenaline is addictive and the costs are crippling, with no-one to take your place if you turn away. You long for normality, but can never be satisfied.

Clint chose his family – until the lure of action was too great.  
Tony chose his family – until the sacrifice fate demanded was too great.


	4. Everything and Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People think Tony Stark has everything...
> 
> Written for:  
Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - T1: jealousy

People think Tony Stark has everything.

_Billionaire_

(Money built on weapons sold and blood spilt; trying to buy a better future.)

_Genius_

(Mind racing until even he can barely keep up; preparing for the dangers no-one else believes.)

_Famous_

(A life lived in the spotlight; successes and failures alike plastered on the front page.)

_Superhero_

(Fighting because they have a responsibility as the only ones who can; fighting as scars gather on body and mind; fighting, always fighting…)

People think Tony Stark has everything.

But Tony would give it up in a heartbeat for a chance at peace and happiness.


	5. Loving and Losing (and losing and losing...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times must a heart break before it is no longer worth trying to mend it?
> 
> Written for:  
Whumptober 2019 - 24: secret injury

_“Better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all.”_

Perhaps.  
But it goes the other way too.

Worse than loving and losing, is losing and grieving,  
Only for the loved one to return from the ‘dead’.

It should be a happy occasion, euphoria of joy and disbelief.

But no-one returns the same as they left.  
A heart once broken will always bear scars.  
A loved one returned can be torn away once more.

A loved one returned, is only the promise of future sorrow.

How many times before the pain is no longer worth the reward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my rationalisation for Steve/Bucky's ending in Endgame; the Snap was one too many losses for Steve to come back from.


	6. Blood on his Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has spent so long trying to atone, he doesn’t realise that the debt has long since been paid.
> 
> Written for:  
Tony Stark Flash Bingo: November 2019 - 001: red

There is blood on his hands.

He was so blind. Building weapons without thought for the casualties; frittering away the blood-soaked gold.

No more. He has seen the truth and refuses to look away. He sought to offer the world protection, not war. Well, if you want something done right…

But where does it end?

Vanko, the wormhole, the Mandarin, Sokovia, the Accords. He's bleeding out, giving more and more of himself until nothing remains.

But there is red on his hands, and he must atone.

(He can’t see that the only blood in the stains now is his own.)


	7. Decorating for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan helps Tony put up the Christmas decorations.
> 
> For the Tony Stark Flash Bingo: November 2019 - 010: wreath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Pure fluff? Unheard of!
> 
> Growing up, putting the wreath on the front door was always the most important part of Christmas. Even if we didn't really put up any other decorations, that was the sign that Christmas is coming.

“Hey, Morguna, what do you think?”

“Very Christmas-y.”

“Let’s see. Tinsel, tree, ornaments, lights. Hmm, I think something’s still missing…”

“Daddy, Daddy, we forgot the wreath!”

“Better go get it then.”

…

“Hang on, let me get the door. You ok there?”

“Yep! Mummy had to get the wreath from the top of the cupboard, but she said I could carry it.”

“And so you have. Now, if I lift you up, do you think you can get it onto the hook on the door?”

“Yes, up!”

“All right then, carefully. Little bit higher… There we go.”

“_Now_ it’s Christmas.”


	8. Useful Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a crush on Steve, but keeps getting derailed before he has a chance to properly tell him. Jarvis knows they both speak better with actions than words, and provides an opportunity for them to do so.
> 
> Written for Tony Stark Bingo 2019 December Flash - 010: obligations

“That’s not what I… you’re not _listening_.”

“_I’m_ not listening! You’re the one who always assumes…”

“Sir, Captain. Apologies for the interruption, but I believe I can clarify the current situation. If you would turn your attention towards the ceiling?”

“What…? Is that…?”

“Yup. Holographic mistletoe. _JARVIS…_”

“Indeed, Sir. Now, having identified the décor, and in the absence of any objections, I believe that there is a traditional response to two people finding themselves in such a position.”

“…”

“You’re not moving away.”

“Neither are you.”

“...”

“Tony… may I kiss you?”

“_Yes!_ I’ve only been hinting the past four mon-”


	9. Hunters and Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all monsters can be fought with guns and steel. But a friend to guard your back is always invaluable.
> 
> Written for:  
WinterWidow Week 2020 - day 6: found family

3am, at the dark of the moon. It is the time of monsters; as they stalk their prey or lie waiting in ambush.

Two figures meet – red, white, silver, black – forms coalescing from the shadows. They are the hunters and the hunted. Haunted by their pasts.

A conversation is held in silences.

_You are awake._

_So are you._

_You’re wearing your boots with your pyjamas._

_Your hair is still in yesterday’s bun._

_I saw you, watching the sightlines._

_I saw you, dancing alone._

3.05am, and two hunters sit close on the couch. Together, they stand guard against their prowling nightmares.


	10. Duckling Therapy I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After CA:TWS, Bucky needs space to find himself, and finds some feathered friends along the way.
> 
> For the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 Fluffathon - day 4: gif [stream with mossy banks running through a forest]

Bucky loves this little piece of forest. His pocket universe; the only voices, the whispering trees and chattering stream.

And the ducks.

The first time, a half dozen came waddling up to warily inspect the strange man sitting on the mossy bank. They are much friendlier on his next visit, when they find him surrounded by scattered seeds. Soon they are eating from his hand.

Seasons change, and one day the flock is joined by a dozen balls of brown fluff. Fearless - fragile, trusting - they crowd around his warmth. Stroking the downy feathers with gentle fingers, he smiles.


	11. Duckling Therapy II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not how Tony expected to finally catch up with Barnes.
> 
> For:  
Winteriron Month 2020 - SFW day 1: ducklings  
Tony Stark Bingo 2020 - S1: stay still  


That’s how Tony finds the master assassin; dozing against a tree, his lap full of ducklings.

He sees Barnes react to his presence, muscles tensing in preparation even as he remains unmoving.

Tony takes a careful three steps closer, then stops. In all their searching, this is the nearest any of the Avengers have come. On the rare occasions they have spotted the elusive Soldier first, he has vanished before they even begin to plan their approach.

But now, with the man pinned down by a pile of fluff, he makes their offer.

“Hi, I’m an Avenger. We want an alliance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony refers to the Avengers a potential allies because he doesn't know which version of the Soldier/Barnes/Bucky he is working with, and wanted a way of conveying that they are friendly but acknowledging his independence.
> 
> Title of Piece: Duckling Therapy - pt 2  
Card Number: 3096  
Collaborator(s): lbibliophile-mcu  
Link to Post: AO3  
Square Filled: S1: stay still  
Ship/Main Pairing: Tony Stark & Bucky Barnes  
Rating: Gen  
Major Tags/Warnings: drabble, ducklings  
Word Count: 100  
Summary:  
This was not how Tony expected to finally catch up with Barnes.


	12. Cleaning up the evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony discovers the unexpected pitfalls of an artistic toddler
> 
> For:  
Winteriron Month 2020 - SFW day 3: accidental baby acquisition  
Tony Stark Bingo 2020 - 3096 - R4: dialogue only  
Star Spangled Bingo 2020 – 2:4 giving the kids a bath

“If you just _stay still_, this would be much quicker, and maybe we can be done before Bucky finds out.”

“Bucky finds out about what?”

“Oh, _shi_-ver me timbers. ...Nothing!"

“Really? That’s the save you’re going with?”

“It’s thematic!”

“Whatever. Why is Stevie covered in scribbles?”

“Well. While _you_ were off doing your superspy / scary-assassin investigations, _I_ was trying to study this de-aging thing while _also_ minding a toddler. You said he always liked drawing, so I found some paper and markers; that seemed to keep him quiet. Only he liked the second more than the first. Hence, bath-time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of Piece: Cleaning up the Evidence  
Card Number: 3096  
Collaborator(s): lbibliophile-mcu  
Square Filled: R4 - Writing format: dialogue only  
Ship/Main Pairing: Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes  
Rating: Gen  
Major Tags/Warnings: De-aging, Parent Tony Stark, Bubblebath  
Word Count: 100  
Summary:  
Tony discovers the unexpected pitfalls of an artistic toddler


	13. SHIELDRA mug: on sale now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All new heat-sensitive SHILDRA mug on sale now!
> 
> For:  
Star Spangled Bingo 2020 - 1:5 Mistaken identity  
Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020- U1: Seeing red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I posted this on Tumblr a while ago, but forgot to cross-post here)

Do you want to show off your loyalty to your organisation?   
Frustrated that undercover operation cramps your style?   
**Worry no more!**

When left in a cupboard or on your desk, this vessel looks like any other SHIELD mug.   
But add a hot beverage of your choice and your true allegiance is revealed!

This deceptive dishware comes in sizes L, XL and Helicarrier,   
and is a must-have for any ‘SHIELD’ employees pulling double-duty.   
Limited distribution only, so talk to your HYDRA supplier now!

_ <s>The manufacturers wish to advise that Regulation 39.4.7 regarding the display of HYDRA-affiliated symbols applies.   
Use with discretion.</s> _


	14. On Being Tony Stark's Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be Tony’s friend, Rhodey had to learn to step back. They must complement each other, not complete.
> 
> For:  
Rhodey Appreciation Week 2020 - Rhodey the diplomat day  
Tony Stark Bingo 2020 - 3096 - A3: free  
[fill details at end]

I will not follow him. I have my own will, my own goals, achievements accomplished through merit alone. But I walk beside him, and when our paths diverge I always return.

I will not save him. His greatest demons come from within; I cannot give of myself to always be spurned. But when he is ready, I am there, supporting as he saves himself.

I will not make him my everything. I have a life outside his orbit, I am complete when he is gone. But he is my friend, my brother; my life made richer by having him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of Piece: On being Tony Stark’s friend  
Card Number: 3096  
Collaborator(s): LBibliophile  
Square Filled: A3: free space  
Ship/Main Pairing: Tony Stark & James Rhodes  
Rating: Gen  
Major Tags/Warnings: drabble, non-codependent friendship  
Word Count: 100  
Summary:  
To be Tony’s friend, Rhodey had to learn to step back. They must complement each other, not complete.


	15. Don't you dare...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky looks at the kitchen, covered in flour. He looks at Tony, arms open for a hug, apron rather well camouflaged with said kitchen...  
"Don't you dare –”
> 
> For:  
Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 - C2: "you know you love me"  
Tony Stark Flash Bingo August 2020 - 020: blueberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was inspired by a game in the BBB19 discord - someone chooses a title, and everyone else has a few minutes to come up with a summary/ficlet to match.  
The prompt was "Don't you dare"

3am.

Tony, awake and in a good mood, decides to attempt some baking. Mmm, blueberry muffins.

Bucky is not in a good mood; it's not a _bad_ mood, per se, just... meh. But he can’t sleep – and the ceiling is getting boring – so maybe a hot chocolate will help.

Entering the kitchen, he stops and stares, too slow to achieve a tactical retreat.

"Buckaroo!" Tony grins and comes towards him.

Bucky looks at the kitchen, covered in flour. He looks at Tony, arms open for a hug, apron rather well camouflaged with said kitchen...

"Don't you dare –”

…too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bingo fill details**  
Title: Don’t you dare  
Collaborator: LBibliophile  
Square:  
[TSB flash] 020: blueberries  
[BBB] C2: “you know you love me”  
Ship: Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes  
Rating: Gen  
Warnings/Tags: Insomnia, Midnight baking, Flour, Dub-con hug (friendly), moodboard and drabble  
Word Count: 100  
Summary:  
Bucky looks at the kitchen, covered in flour. He looks at Tony, arms open for a hug, apron rather well camouflaged with said kitchen..."Don't you dare –”


	16. Sleeping Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that true love’s kiss can break a curse. But love is too vast and complex an emotion to be encompassed by a single kiss.
> 
> For:  
Whumptober 2020 - day 7: I've got you  
Star Spangled Bingo 2020 - 1:1 Rescue mission  
Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 - K2: Handle with care  
[fill details at end]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was actually inspired by another challenge going around: a bingo card of fairytale AUs. I didn't end up writing for that, but the idea stuck.  
Being ace/demi, I also have _problems_ with the idea of 'true love's kiss' so this was my variant.

They say that true love’s kiss can break a curse. But love is too vast and complex an emotion to be encompassed by a single kiss.

Instead, Steve shows his love in a hundred little ways, a thousand. In words and silences, smiles and tears, gestures both conscious and unconscious.

And with every expression of this love, the curse weakens; the thorny briars withering and falling away.

Breaking a curse in this way is neither easy nor fast – but it is _strong_. For, even as the bonds between the two are reclaimed, so too are new bonds of devotion forged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BBB fill details**
> 
> Title: Sleeping Bucky  
Collaborator(s): LBibliophile  
Square: K2 Handle with care  
Pairing/Main Ship: Bucky Barnes / Steve Rogers  
Rating: Gen  
Warnings/Tags: fairytale au, cryofreeze, amnesia  
Summary: They say that true love’s kiss can break a curse. But love is too vast and complex an emotion to be encompassed by a single kiss.  
Word Count: 100


	17. Armed and Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks at the open case; at the dark limb with its bright tracery. He should have known this was coming. He had known.
> 
> For:  
Star Spangled Bingo 2020 - Losing control of powers  
Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 - C3: free space  
[fill details at end]

He looks at the open case; at the dark limb with its bright tracery.

He should have known this was coming. He _had_ known. He’d been to the fittings, tested the prototypes. But still he pretended.

He’d focused instead on healing; learning this new time, country, mind, body… Here in Wakanda, he’s more settled in himself than since he was drafted a lifetime ago.

But however he clings to the present, his past remains. He is(was) the Winter Soldier – he has specific skills, a responsibility to atone. This peace was always temporary.

He suppresses a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble also goes with part 3 of my Avengers-themed tabletwoven braid series: [Iron Man](https://lbibliophile-mcu.tumblr.com/post/187252963093/for-the-tonystarkbingo-a3-free-space-tablet), [Captain America](https://lbibliophile-mcu.tumblr.com/post/619703368571617280/this-is-the-second-in-my-series-of-avengers-themed), [Winter Soldier](https://lbibliophile-mcu.tumblr.com/post/637391513799770112/he-looks-at-the-open-case-at-the-dark-limb-with)
> 
> **BBB fill details**  
Name of Piece: Armed and Ready (Winter Soldier braid)  
Name of Participant: LBibliophile  
Square Number: C3 - free space  
Rating: Gen  
Pairing: na  
Warnings/Tags: drabble, fancraft, tablet weaving, Bucky Barnes’ metal arm, A:IW  
Summary: He looks at the open case; at the dark limb with its bright tracery. He should have known this was coming. He _had_ known.


	18. Play Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe board games wasn’t the best idea for a team bonding activity...
> 
> For:  
Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 - C4: Found family

When Bruce suggested the Avengers try playing Monopoly, he was either a fool or a sadist.

Tony started it by applying some of his less rules-compliant business acumen.

Then Clint was caught attempting sabotage – Nat was not caught, but everyone knows she was up to something anyway.

Bucky lost, but grabbed a box of army figurines and invaded the board, so Steve appropriated the chess set pieces as defenders.

The game officially ended when Thor claimed victory with with an ‘act of god’. Looking at the scorch mark on the board, the others decided it was best not to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Play Nice  
Square Filled: C4: Found family  
Author: LBibliophile  
Pairing: Avengers family  
Rating: Gen  
Warnings: board games, ‘house rules’ getting out of hand  
Summary: Maybe board games wasn’t the best idea for a team bonding activity...


	19. Not in Accord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs to remind them what Captain America truly stands for.  
He needs to find Bucky.
> 
> For:  
Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 - Y4: Running away

Steve admires what the Accords are trying to do, he really does. But he can’t sign them.

Not when they use the same rhetoric as SHIELD – HYDRA in disguise.   
Not when they take away his ability to act where he knows he must.   
Not when he sees what they will do to Bucky 

People look at Captain America and see seventy years worth of propaganda.   
They forget how he started: defying direct orders, going behind enemy lines to rescue a friend left for dead.

He needs to remind them what Captain America truly stands for.

He needs to find Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Not in Accord  
Square Filled: Y4: Running away  
Author: LBibliophile  
Pairing: Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes  
Rating: Gen  
Warnings: moodboard,drabble, Steve’s Bucky-centric morality, Steve that’s technically treason  
Summary: He needs to remind them what Captain America truly stands for.  
He needs to find Bucky.


End file.
